


Jamilams But FtM John Gets Kidnapped

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Jamilams But FtM John Gets Kidnapped

John whistled a tune to himself as he walked down the streets, on his way to meet his boyfriends for dinner, not what he was off of work… But something felt off. It made him slow down under one of the streetlights and reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle of pepper spray and a flashlight, looking around before continuing to walk. Maybe the flashlight seemed excessive, but at least he could see.

He began walking faster, keeping his path lit between the distantly placed streetlights and held his pepper spray in the other hand, feeling a sense of dread kick in.

A minute later, there was a hand on his wrist. “If you know what’s good for you, drop it Laurens.”

He felt a chill run down his spine and let the bottle fall to the ground. “How do you know my name?”

“Who doesn’t know the eldest daughter of Senator Henry Laurens?” The stranger dropped a note and pulled John’s arms behind his chest, someone else coming out and grabbing his leg, helping him carry John into a van. They both got in the back with him and tied him up before driving off, leaving him tied up and blindfolded.

John whimpered and struggled against his ties, stopping as he felt a foot in his side.

“Quit squirming. Don’t make things more difficult than they have to be,” came a new voice.

“Hey!” the first one called out. “Quit it! If you leave a mark on him, he’ll be worth less.”

“He keeps moving around! He’ll go for less if he’s disobedient than for a little bruise.”

“Just drug him, moron. Look, we’re at a red light.”

John screamed under his gag and thrashed until the guy above him held him down and in place, feeling a needle plunge into his skin and something being injected into him. He kept throwing himself around and fighting the drug until he felt it winning out, every part of him getting heavy until he just passed out.

“Something isn’t right. John’s never late for a date,” Alexander stated, checking his phone.

“I know… We should go look for him.”

“I hear that.” Alexander nodded and began walking with Thomas in the direction of John’s job, looking all around and occasionally calling out his name, getting no answer.

About halfway there, Thomas stopped and looked down at his feet. “Alex?..”

“Yeah?”

He knelt down and picked up a can of pepper spray. “Doesn’t John have one like this?..”

Alexander, being the one who got it for him, nodded and spotted the note beside it. “What’s that?..” He picked it up and opened it, reading the note inside.

To whom it may concern.

Jacqueline Laurens has been taken and will only be given back for a ransom of five million dollars. If you want her back, call xxx-xxx-xxxx to send the payment.

The first thing Thomas did was call that number, face red with fury.

“Do you have the money?”

“Give him the fuck back. We will make you regret this.”

“Not a chance. Do you know the kind of money we could get from a senator’s daughter? I’m guessing you don’t have it. Call us back when you do and I’d hurry, if I were you. People on the market would pay a pretty penny for this babe.”

Thomas felt his face go pale as a sheet as he heard the person on the other end of the line hang up.

“What happened?..”

“We need to find John..”

They took the evidence to the police and they began tracking the number, going around to find where they are and being unable to track the signal to a specific point. Still, they searched day and night for him, since he was the child of a public figure. If it got out to the public…

But they weren’t able to find a thing. They could only follow the signal to a certain degree and, even by then, it was impossible to believe that the people who had him hadn’t moved.

The next morning, during his lunch break, Thomas received a call back from the number that he’d called before.

“You know, I’d stop if I were you. Call off the police or we’ll go ahead and ship her out tonight.”

“Who are you?..”

“That’s not what matters. What matters is do you want her back or do you want some freak on the black market using and abusing her every night? Don’t answer me. Just stop the investigations.”

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek and thought for a few minutes before calling Alexander, telling him what happened.

“We have to stop them.. We need the time to find him.”

“I know.. I just.. This is not something I wanted to do without telling you..”

So, they called off the police investigations and began looking themselves, using the evidence that the police did manage to gather. It lead them to a broad area, mainly beach and a few businesses. They looked up and down, in every space they were allowed to. But no John.

“We have to find him.”

“I know.. We at least have a few days,” Thomas reassured with a sigh. It was awful, thinking of what they could possibly be doing to John, but there was no way of getting him back. If the police were involved, he’d be gone by now and his father refused to help them with the money.

Thomas called a few more times, trying to reduce the price to something they could actually afford, but no dice.

“Five million or he’s gone by tonight.”

Thomas sat beside Alexander on the couch, hopeless. “There’s no way we could ever get that money..”

Alexander burst into sobs and buried his face in Thomas’s chest, the Virginian doing the same, holding Alexander close to his chest. They still had each other, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t enough without John.

* * *

“Five thousand!”

“Ten thousand!”

“Fifty thousand!”

John regained consciousness as the bidding began, groaning and sitting up. He’d been repeatedly drugged over the past few days and felt the effects still lingering, the dizziness that waved through him and the nausea that he was given medicine for, just a few pills and some water through his cage.

“two hundred thousand!”

“Five hundred thousand!”

The prices skyrocketed as he woke up.

He looked down at himself, embarrassed as he saw nothing there to hide his bare body, but there wasn’t much he could do about it with his hands bound.

“Two million dollars,” a voice stated, much louder, but much calmer than any other bids had been. And nobody was willing to go any higher.

“Two million to the lady up front.”

She grinned and John was pulled aside, to the back where all the other girls who had been sold were. They were stuffed there, their population growing at changing rates, John didn’t want to think about what happened to the poor girls that weren’t as wanted, for a few hours. And, at the end, he suddenly wished he was back to being unconscious.

His buyer threw a pile of clothes inside, just as most others had gotten, and he changed into them, ignoring the discomfort of the lace.

Once he was dressed, he was taken out to a car and sat in the front seat, tinted windows hiding his existence.

“Don’t even think about jumping,” was the first and only thing he was told for the first hour of being in that car, the other ladies in the back, strangely enough, hardly paying attention to him, not that he wanted it.

He practically jumped as he heard her next sentence almost an hour later, though it wasn’t anything particularly loud or aggressive. He was just half asleep, seeing that it was three in the morning.

“Where do you live?”

He shook his head.

“Do you want to go home or what?”

“H.. Home?..”

“Look in the rearview mirror.”

He looked and saw a trailer attached to the truck.

“It’s full of girls. You get the front seat because I’m the one who got you, but them, we picked them up when we stopped for gas.”

“How?..”

“It’s simple,” one of the girls in the back stated. “We bring a bunch of guys in and push out the sickos that would buy you, we bid against each other, then we all meet up and get you guys safe and sound. I pretend to work the books, so those freaks really aren’t getting a cent off of you guys.”

It was incredible, to say the least. A fantastic and complex system to actually do something about human trafficking.

“So, where do you live?”

Before he knew it, they were at the house that he recognized as home, the one with his loving boyfriends waiting, probably believing that he was gone forever. The girls had even been so kind as to get all of his original belongings back, so he was able to get inside on his own, his knees shaking like leaves and tears streaming from his eyes. He didn’t care that he was unconscious most of the time he was gone. He cared that it was over. He was home…

He went upstairs and to his own room, changing out of those clothes and into his own before going to see his lovers, flicking on the light in their room. “I’m home..”

If the sudden light hadn’t been enough to wake them, that sweet voice was.

They jumped up and ran to him, hugging him and falling into the floor in a bittersweet reunion, tears pooling on the floor. He explained everything to them before finally laying back down in his own bed. They jokingly swore they’d never let John go anywhere alone again and, at that point, that didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
